


Pink and Red

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - Sansa watches around on the nail salon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Red

The lady by her side had bright red hair, and a perfect smile. She was like her mother turned wild. I wish I could be like that someday.

There was a air of class in her, but there was power. I doubt the boys in school would look at me like I was only a piece of meat if I had her airs. They would be too afraid to show me disrespect.

I look down from my cute and pink nail to her sharp and long red talons, and I make a decision.

‘Can I change it to red, please?’


End file.
